1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cutting and winding apparatus for a web-like material such as a film, which automatically cuts a web-like material such as a film and continuously performs rewinding, and which is applicable to a biaxial oriented film manufacturing system, an unoriented film manufacturing system or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A winding system for a web-like material such as an adhesive film (hereinafter called simply "film") in which a medium such as an adhesive tape is not used on a core but a film is wrapped directly around a core (hereinafter called "tapeless winding system") has been being given attention in various fields because damage of films in inner layers of a mill roll caused by unevenness of a core surface due to an adhesive tape or the like are not present and also a work of removing remaining adhesive materials upon reuse of the core is unnecessary. However, there still remain problems resulting in scratches being generated at a cut end of a film, and therefore, development of a more complete system has been strongly desired.